Anathema Parasite
by pennilesswriter311
Summary: Those innocent red eyes on that white haired beauty. Who would have thought that face of his could do so much damage? Empty words and a fabricated love. With my scarred heart full of dispair I am cursed with this parasite and left to never love again.
1. Anathema Parasite

Anathema Parasite

I once thought of this as a curse. As something unwanted. Something that would ruin me forever. The truth is I find it both a nuisance and a captivating memory.

Though this accident wasn't entirely my fault it was mine when he was lost to the darkness and when he left me forever. I brought that fate upon him for bringing Kads into our home. For letting that white-haired beauty into our safe-zone and trusting those innocent red eyes. How could I be so stupid!

Its true. Love makes you blind. In my case I was blinded and deafened by the fabricated love Kads gave me.

How could just one man put so much pain into 17 peoples' lives? With just one small meaningless action he changed all our lives forever. Especially mine and his. With this heart of mine scarred and lost forever in hate and dispair I will never love again.


	2. A Turn in the Road

I own a bunch of people in there. Basicly everyone in here I own. Hahaha! This story has nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts really. It has to do with my own characters and somethings from Kingdom Hearts. Like maybe 1 character and like little details from the game. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Wakka, and all them characters are not associated with my story. So sorry to burst any of your bubbles. 3 PennilessWriter

**yeswelovethelinebreakerwhositsinbetweenthestoryandtheauthorscommentsitsthegreatestthingever**

"Single file!" Seth Tavish yelled to the 15 other children following and chattering along after him.

"Laine! I need you up here."

Seth found himself alone with 15 children and no Laine. So he thought. Counting heads he found that he had only 14 and his sister was still not in sight.

"Laine and the young Shadix kid. Those two are going to be the death of me."

"You'll never beat me and you know it!" Came the soft elegant voice from above Seth's head.

"Get down from-"

"Yes I will!" Interrupted a young boy's voice.

Then from the building rooftop two silhouettes appeared as they jumped. A young lady got to the ground first before the boy.

"I always win little Shadix. Now all you have to do is get over it." Laine taunted with a grin.

"Don't call me little!"

Laine laughed and sighed, "I would call you by your first name, but I don't know it. Plus little Shadix is a cute pet name." She cooed as she lightly patted his head mockingly.

Shadix came to Laine and Seth Lavish when he was seven. There is no knowing where he's from or what his name was because Shadix himself had no idea. The name Shadix came up because he was wearing a Blitzball jersey with the name "Shadix" on the back.

"Who cares what we call you!" Seth yelled now annoyed.

Laine and Shadix backed off knowing that look on his face meant he wasn't playing anymore.

"Let's get going."

**thelinebreakerisbackformoreyouallbetterrunawaybeforethelinebreakercomesandeatsyouforlunch**

Laine walked in silence beside her brother as they led the 15 other children through the marketplace. Once they got to the main marketplace Seth turned to the children and began distributing small pouches of coins.

"This is all you've got kids so use them wisely. Go on." The kids all Cheered and ran off to buy whatever their small amount of coins allowed them to get.

Laine smiled as she watched them scatter individually or in tiny groups until they disappeared. "I love watching them smile. It makes me feel like we're doing a good job raising them on our own and in an alley no less."

Seth smiled. "Yeah, well on a happier note. Let's go buy food for those little rascals."

"You call that happy?" Laine grummbled and rolled her eyes.

**ohmygawdthelinebreakercomestoattackoncemorethreetimesinonedayhowcouldthisbeitstheendoflife**

The large clock tower in the middle of town rang monotonously three times. Seth and Laine stood at the large clock tower with baskets of food as they waited for the children to come running from their day of shopping. One by one --and sometimes in groups-- they popped up and sat talking about their adventures and what they bought. The little boys claiming to have pick-pocketed on some of the richer buyers.

Seth counted them off and came up with 14. Without panicking he recounted and got 14 once more.

"Laine we're missing one!" Seth exclaimed.

"Its just Shadix. He must-"

"No I'm right here." Shadix said walking over to Laine and Seth.

Now its Laine's turn to panic. Laine looked over the crowds of people. She began to look around on the other side of the clock tower when she heard a little voice.

"Laine! I'm here!"

Laine turned around and smiled. She began heading in the direction of the little voice. She stopped on the edge of the sidewalk to see the young girl.

"Come here, Riley! You gave us a hell of a scare!."

The little girl named Riley looked down ashamed and began crossing the street. The shattering screech soon began yelling just as Riley's little feet touched the asphalt. The look on Riley's face brought tears to Laine's eyes.

She wasn't fast enough.

All she could do was take one step onto the street and watch Riley clutch hard onto the bear she bought earlier. See with anguish as metal met flesh to make a mind-numbing thud. Riley's fragile body twisted and doubled over rolling over the windshield of the machine until she was airborne. It was when the car was able to stop that Riley's body hit the ground and Laine was able to move.

She ran to Riley and threw herself on the ground next to the little mess of limbs.

Riley's eyes were half-open and empty. Her slightly open mouth trinkled blood. Still in her broken hand clutched tightly was the now bloodied bear.

Laine pulled little Riley onto her lap and hugged her tightly while stroking her wavey mass of grey-blonde hair. Laine looked into her empty eyes. Seeing nothing she knew Riley was dead. Everything was quiet except for the buzzing in her ears.

"Riley?" Was all Laine could manage as her vision forgot its purpose and blurred, bringing out warm sealed back tears that were held away since the day she lost her parents.

Rocking back and forth she put her forehead to Riley's bloodied head. Her tears raining down her red cheeks onto Railey's face mixing with the blood. A loud choke of thunder resonated around the gathered crowd and silent town bringing sound back to Laine. Along with tears of pain that Laine shed came the cold quiet drum of the tears from the sky.

**ohmydarlingohmydarlinghereitisonceagainmoreinthisstorythelinebreakerwhenwillitevergoaway**

Standing aside at the border of the crowd that had begun to gather around the two silhouettes was Kads Shadix. He smiled as he watched everything unfold infront of his eyes.

The little girl calling to the woman. The woman smiling and then Bang! The black hunk of metal on wheels smashing into the little girl. What a lovely sight. To make this melodrama more perfect a clash of thunder had sounded and rain began it descent to the happy orb of this world.

Now the show must go on. The galiant knight must make his appearance before another person could take his part and change the script.

Kads stridded through the crowd towards the woman with a smile playing across his visage. Just as he made it to the edge of the inner circle he put a concerned face and stepped into the clearing where he saw the woman rocking the dead child on her lap.

Oh, the king of darkness was so good to him; making everything go smoothly. Kneeling down next to the woman Kads put a hand on her shoulder. Her head jerked up with eyes so large he almost fell back and retreated. He swipped a hand across his eyes for three purposes. A decoy to get his eyes off her face, get his now soaked white hair out of his eyes, and to give himself a chance to pull himself together.

'Why is my heart pounding? I don't have time to feel anything for her.'

He smiled trying to reassure her. "Its OK. Are you hurt?" he asked softly.  
Kads hated that sentence. It was stupid and what was the point in asking when it was obvious that she wasn't the one hurt. Maybe her heart was hurt, but not her. Hey, that's a good one. She shook her head as her body began to shake and her breathing hitched. Her large crystal green eyes seemed to glaze as more tears began their journey down her blotchy skin. Kads pushed some of her chestnut hair from her eyes. More like eye since she seemed to like wearing her hair in a fashion that had her bangs covering her left eye.

"Stupid of me to ask that. Your not hurt physically, but you are hurt here." he said pointing to her heart.

Her eyes widened now. He understood her. This man understood the way Laine was feeling and the way she's been feeling all her life.

He smiled at her once more before grabbing her hand. "Let's go." he said softly as the wailing sound of sirens echoed nearby.

The crowd had died down to a mere 15. It was Seth with the 14 kids. Laine shook her head and looked down at Riley again. She nuzzled her cheek with Riley's and whispered, "It'll be OK. It'll always be OK."

She slowly brought two fingers over Riley's eyes and slid the little eyelids closed. Laine took the bear out of her clutched fingers and closed her own fingers around the bears bloodied, furry torso. She shifted slightly to move Riley back onto the asphalt and stood. Her old torn tank top and pants were now blinging to her body and dripping with both rain and blood.

Laine looked over to Seth with rain, tears, and a blood streaked face. Standing there with her head held high and her prize in hand she looked like a queen.

Rain poured over everything as paramedics made their appearance to take Riley away. Kads stood silently with a grief-stricken expression. But on the inside his dark heart and soul smiled with laughter upon this grey day and his newly acquired prize.


	3. Evol

I own Laine, Seth, Kads, all the orphan kids. I don't own the flaming eyed dude. I so own that absinthe. If I didn't own itI think I would cry. Har har. Yes I know it doesn't sound like Kingdom Hearts yet. But it will. Its not really Kingdom Hearts. It doesn't have many of the characters, but it does have somethings from Kingdom Hearts. 3 PennilessWriter

**thisistheinfamouslinebreakeryesthelinebreakerthatseperatesthecommentsfromthewholestoryistopnow**

"Laine, will Riley be coming home soon?" One of the orphen girls asked.

Crowded around Laine were the rest of the children wanting and hoping to hear the right answer. Laine's half-open eyes twinkled a dark emerald. She sniffed and put on a fake mask of happiness.

"Oh, you guys. Riley is already here," The expressions on the kids faces changed to a slight look of hope. "She'll always be here. In all of your hearts. Each and every one of your lovely pure hearts."

The older children knew what that meant and kept their mouths shut to not get the younger ones sad.

Kads sighed as he watched the show Laine had put for the children. He turned and with his arms crossed he moved to the tiny kitchen. "Nice place you got here...?"

Seth laughed at Kads's words, "The names Seth and you don't have to lie. Its not a nice place, but it does help us get around."

Kads nodded and sat at the small excuse of a table, "Mmmm..."

"You want something to drink? Dinner will be made soon and your welcome to stay as long as you like," Seth offered. "It would be about time we had another older man in this place."

Kads grinned, "19 isn't much."

"Well it counts to a 21 year old."

Kads nodded, "Well then, I'll be staying."

Seth held up a shot of flaming absinthe in a toast and set a glass on the table for Kads. Both of them touched glasses and blew out the fire from the green wormwood drink. Kicking back the drink they slammed the glasses on the table and swallowed deeply.

"Ah! I haven't had absinthe since the years I actually had money to spend." Kads grinned.

"Well good choice to stay here. I make absinthe everyd-"

"Seth!" A voice came from behind Kads.

Seth's eyes widened. He picked up the glasses and the newly made bottle of absinthe. Kads looked down at his hands and fiddled around. Laine walked to the table and set the blood stained bear down. Anger blinded her as she brought her open palm across Seth's face. Grabbing the newly made absinthe Laine screamed and smashed it against a wall. Splattering absinthe all over the portion of the wall and her hand she looked at Seth with anger filled eyes and a moist face.

"How could you! You spent what little money we had on alcohol and wormwood to make absinthe! At a time like this how could you be thinking about drinking!" Through the anger and sadness that built in her already injured heart she turned and ran out into the crying night. Blinded by her own tears she didn't notice the blood dripping on the floor. The blood that was her very own.

**ohsnapitsthelinebreakerthelinebreakerthatsignalsascenechangeuhohiwonderwhatisgonnahappen**

Running through the stages of adrenaline. She wasn't able to think. Only get away from there. Nothing else mattered anymore. Running away made the difference for her. Nothing! There is nothing to live for!

Riley...

Just that one name.

Laine stopped running and looked ahead with wide eyes.

Riley?

Yes. Riley.

She was worth living for.

Looking to the sky Laine fell to her knees and felt the cold blade of hatred finally proclaim its victory at invading her heart. She hated Seth. He promised! He said he would never drink again! No more broken promises from that bastard!

'I can't help feeling this way about her... She's so vulnerable and small in this state.' Kads thought as he listened to the steady and constant beat of the rain.

With his hands in his pockets he stood some feet away from Laine. She looked so fragile as she kneeled in the rain looking at the sky in what seemed like silent prayer.

At the very instant in time Kads sighed just as a black hole formed inches from him. A figure came with a clock dripping off his shoulders down his body to pool around his feet the same dark deadly color as the void he came from.

Bringing the shadowing hood from his head his silvery hair cascaded down in streaks to mid back. His eyes brought the only red flammed color intothe greyness of this somber day now dark from the blackened blanket over the heavens.

"What has happened since I left you to your mission?" The deep intimidating voice demanded.  
Kads told what happened with Laine so far.

"How are their hearts from before you came into their lovely little portrait? Also how do their hearts reside at this very moment?"

"The woman seems to been pure of heart all her short life. The brother though has had his bouts with the darkness. Not enough to pull him in. His heart is stained and tainted. He seems like the likely candidate to be used in this goal of yours," Kads looked to Laine who now had her head down and her hands to the ground. Her back was bobbling up and down showing signs of her breathing being hitched. She was letting out her emotions through inferior tiny droplets of salty tears. "As of now... The brother seems to be growing into the darkness. He'll soon be growing fond of it I assume." Kads shrugged. "The girl has encountered the blade of hatred. Darkness might as well begin its journey through her heart and soul bringing her to us."

The flamming eyed man nodded with a vicious grin playing across his handsom features. "Perfect. See to it that you learn more about this girl and bring the boy to darkness." The man pulled the hood over his head and added, "Have the girl embrace the darkness. Use your charm. Your good with it." With that the dark hole swallowed the man until he was nothing along with the dreadful pit.

"Use my charm... OK. Here we go."

Kads came around Laine and kneeled down infront of her. "Quite a show you put on rebel girl."

Laine blinked as she watched tears and rain fall down at her hands. She couldn't --wouldn't-- look up at him.

"In case you haven't noticed yet my face is higher than that."

She didn't budge.

"Giving me the silent treatment?" Kads sighed, "Fine..." Snaking his fingers under her chin he pulled her face up to have her eyes looking into his.

'Red eyes...' She thought.

With the same gesture as last time Kads brought his other hand to her eyes and slid her hair away, "I would say something heroic and wipe away your tears. But frankly," Kads grinned. "I having nothing to say at the moment and I can't really tell the different between your tears and the rain."

Laine smiled and gave a watery chuckle.

"That's good enough for me though." Kads laughed.

"I don't even know you and you've been here for me twice not mention I made a scene infront of you." Laine said still staring at his red eyes.

"Well I'm just lucky."

"Your eyes... They're red and your hair is pure white." Laine commented as she moved white soaked strands of hair from Kads's spectacular eyes.

"Ever heard of albino, sugar?"  
Laine thought about it now. Yeah, that made sense seeing that Kads's skin was also pretty weirded out also. It was so white she thought you might be able to see inside his body. "OK. Yeah, I've heard of albinos and the names Laine. Laine Tavish."

Kads nodded. "OK, _Laine_. I'll tell you my name if you agree to four minor things."

Laine grinned. "It would depend on how minor your demands are."

"Alright. Is this minor enough for you? Promise me you'll turn that frown upside down and keep smiling, get outta the rain, a nice warm and toasty place to stay, and dinner with me tomorrow night with a little romance on the side." Kads counted off his fingers to each request.

"Alright, yes, maybe, and dinner with very _little_ romance. Then you've got yourself a deal."

"Hmmm. You drive a hard bargin. Why maybe to the place to stay and why little romance?"

"Well our place isn't what you'd call warm and toasty. Then I can't have romance in rags." Laine tugged at her torn clothing.

"I see what you mean. OK, here we go again," Kads took in a breath. "I've got the smile, the place, I get to be outta the rain, and dinner with the little romance your rags allows you."

Laine stood up and laughed. "You've got yourself a deal, a home, and dinner."

Kads stood and shook Laine's outstretched hand. Laine winced and they both noticed the fresh cuts and the bruising beginning to form around the cuts and in her palm.

"Ouch... We better take care of that."

Laine nodded and didn't move when Kads began walking.

"Come on."

"No. Not until you tell me your name," Laine smiled. "Gotta keep your end of the deal."

Kads chuckled. "You win. Kads. Kads Shadix."

Shadix! He was a Shadix! She needed to ask him about that. But not here. Not in this rain.

Kads smiled to himself. He not only had a place to stay and dinner. He had a new friendship and a lost emotion remembering it purpose in Kads's life. To Love.


	4. Resurfacing Pain

**.: Ansem's Report :.**

There is darkness within every heart. One is born with it. Untapped and unknown. But when found and used, the inner sin blackens the heart. Tainting it forever. There is no purity in the heart.

The darkness in the heart can be controlled. I have learned to embrace this impureness within my very own heart.

My studies on the other hearts of darkness has shown me that showing a single sign of weakness or surrender, the darkness will swallow you and the will be lost forever. With a lost heart it brings forth these odd creatures. Black creatures.

This one that is with me for further studies has shown me it has no heart and comes to steal the tainted hearts of others. This little creature has brought me another creature with the crest that is built into my castle.

All these creatures roam my domain and they all fear me. They report and complete every command I order on them. They only have one objective in their lifeless bodies. To steal the light that shines within.

These creatures... I will call them the Heartless.

**wesahllnowintroducemybestfriendthelinebreakeritisnowseperatingthestoryfromthenextscenethisstoryisgettingawesomewoohoo**

"There were mermaids, indians, large trees that seemed to have no end, and," Kads lowered his voice to a whisper, "pirates..."

All the young children, even the older laughed and some gasped.

"That's Neverland for you."

"Where else have you been!" One of the boys asked eagerly.

"Oh! Here's a fun one. In this place there was a talking rabbit who always ran around franticly screaming, 'I'm late! I'm Late! For a very important date! No time to say hello! Good-bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm LATE! Oh, the Queen! She'll have my head for sure!' Now frankly I saw his pocket clock and the numbers were jumbled everywhere!" To emphasize this Kads lifted his hands and wiggled them in quick swift motions, "Also, the time seemed to be going backwards. I'm not so sure he was really able to know the true time, but I didn't wanna interupt. This seemed like a tradition."

"That place sounds funny!" A little girl with a stuffed cat exclaimed excitedly as she hugged the toy tightly.

Kads picked her up and set her on his kap, "It was funny. And you know... There was a cat in this place." The little girls blue eyes widened in happiness. "Yes, this cat was a tricky one though. He spoke in riddles. He also disappeared. A neat trick really. Sometimes as I walked through the Lotus Forest his wide grin and googly eyes would just appear on a branch. His purple stripes would start to appear like ribbons. Then his pink stripes would pour in like water. Then he'd sneeze making his ears, paws, nose, and tail pop out of thin air!"

The little girl looked down at her stuffed cat. "He sounds fun. I wanna meet him!"

Kads stroked her hair and grinned. "Now that wasn't the weird part. Before any of this would happen, I'd hear his voice and then he would appear. Little by little. He'd tell me, 'What an unpleasant day, don't you say? Where are your feet bringing you? This way? That way? Up way? Yesturday? Tomrrow? Tuesday? Sundae?' For every direction he'd point to it and he'd end up with seven arms! 'Perhaps you'll find yourself having a very Unhappy Unbirthday with the Madhatter?' I'd look at him and say, 'Why your mad!'  
Then this cat would slowly begin to disappear. The way he came. His purple stripes unraveling to where there was only pink sectiona, two eyes, and a wide grin floating about. 'I'm mad. Your mad. The Queens mad. But there is no one madder than the Hatter,' He would then laugh and his face would disappear. The pink sections of his body turning to pink water and falling on my head soaking me."

The little girl on Kads's lap smiled. "What was his name!"

"He was the Cheshire Cat. He enjoyed introducing himself."

"What a cute name!"

All the girls agreed and began began to ramble on about the Cheshire cat. The boys were quiet. They didn't want to learn about rabbits, angry queens, and riddle tongued cats.

Kads saw Laine leaning against the doorway and he smiled to her. "Fools who fall in love stay fools and make the other love a fool." He muttered the riddle just like the Cheshire Cat. His was slightly different but what the hell.

"No more girly stuff! Tell us something adventerous!" A boy yelled getting the boys hyped up with cheers and hollars.

"Don't be rude to the girls you guys." Laine called over the now forming war. "Plus its time for you guys to hit the sack. No whining!" Laine added as all the faces in the room got sad and seemed to rev up for a chorus of protests. "Get going you little madhatters!"  
The kids all scattered away to their cots, mats, or hammocks.

Laine walked slowly to Kads with her arms crossed and smirked. "Nice stories."

Kads grinned, "Yeah. You know in Neverland there was a bunch of children with Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and Wendy. They were the Lost Boys. In this case we've got got Kads, Laine, Seth, and the Lost Kids.

Laine looked around at the scattered asleep bunch. "Who's who in our case?"

"Well I'm Peter Pan. The adventurous hero. Your Wendy. The sweet mother. Seth is our very own Tinker Bell. The easily agitated fairy who falls slightly into darkness with her jealousy."

Laine laughed. "As I recall Wendy is a storyteller. You seem to be so full of stories my dear Kads."

"Yeah, but Wendy gets injured."

Kads took Laine's blandaged hand and kissed her knuckles. Pulling Laine down on his lap he brushed his lips over her's. Her lips curved over his inviting Kads to do more than brush lips. Understanding this sign Kads deepened the kiss to madly wild and hungry.

Sneaking a peek down in a hammock was Shadix. At the moment Shadix was having trouble sleeping. He had seen this man somewhere. But he couldn't remember. There was one thing though. He knew all those stories and places. He's been there before.

In the other room Seth sat in the dark with anger playing over his face. How could his sister disrespect him like that! He would make her pay.

With this anger in Seth's heart he was now beginning to know about the old darkness he once knew. He was now tapping into old sealed back feelings. Dark feelings that would lead to anguish and pure hate.

Picking up the blood stained bear Laine loved so much Seth looked at it with the same hate he had for her. Without him even knowing, long sharp talons pierced through the soft cotton and fabric until pieces fell between his fingers as if melting away. The head rolled backwards onto the floor.

Looking down at his hands Seth smiled at the newly acquired black claws and thought of what he could do with them. Seeing the torn bear on the floor he imagined it being his sister. Yes, little Lainie wouldn't see it coming.

"This darkness in my heart is the key to happiness and what will help me destroy Laine and Kads."

As Seth laughed wickedly to himself he never heard the other cold tone of laughter echoing around him in triumph.

**herecomesthelinebreakersoicantellyousomeuselessinformationbuahahahahahahacoughcoughwowineedtostoplaughingsomuch**

Well that is the end of this chapter. I dunno if this story will last long. I wrote this story a while back for a writing contest on a website. Problem is I never got to finish writing it in the first place. So now I'm going to have to make up the chapters soon. Darn. I'm having writer's block at the moment. Please enjoy and review! I like reviews. E-mails are nice too. .

Love,

PennilessWriter


	5. Sibling Rivalry

Welcome to the 4th chapter! I bet your saying, "Oh this is chapter 5 you loser!" Well your wrong. The very first thing is not technically a chapter. I wrote it just to keep you guys in suspense and wondering what was happening in the story. Har har. So yeah. Um I own everyone! If there is someone from the game in there—which I can't remember if there is anyone in this chapter from the game—then I obviously don't own them. So ok that's it. Have fun!

**doodoodoodooooolinemanyourlifeisanexcitingadventurelinemanyeshthatisthenewthemesongtothelinebreaker**

The whole day Laine kept herself busy to have time pass her as quickly as the heavens would permit. Every hour or two she'd take a peek at what Kads would be doing.  
She was busy. She had no time to come out and sneak a small kiss. It was alright though. The children seemed to be interested in his stories anyway.

Seth stood in the doorway to the cramped living room with his arms crossed and his eyebrows knitted together. How agitating it was to see that giddy look on Laine's face. If only he could just reach out slap it off. At any other time in life he would attempt a blow, but with that damned Kads floating around; there was no chance. Oh, how he would enjoy seperating them and bringing them down to their knees. Having them beg f-

"Seth! I need your help in the kitchen!"

Seth's head snapped out of its thoughts when he heard the wench call him.

Stepping through the living room Seth found himself surrounded by loud brats playing.

Walking through the horror he stepped on a lego building making it collapse. Ignoring it he kept walking.

"Hey! You ruined it!" The boy assembling the building complained.

Turning around with fury on his face Seth almost growled. "Then move outta the way!" His eyes for a moment went yellow then went green again. Stomping off he finally made it to the kitchen.

Kads stood off in a corner with some of the older boys and narrowed his eyebrows at the small scene played before him.

"What is it?" Seth asked as he stood behind Laine while she worked at the stove.

"Please set the table while I finish up here."

Seth sighed and went to grab some sthingys. This wench thought she had power over him? Well she needed to think again because Seth Tavish had no ma-

"Oh, Seth! Your hands!"

Seth looked up and unclenched his fists. Laine took Seth's hands and looked at his palms. There was a row on both his palms with four small bleeding cresant moon shaped cuts.  
'He did this to himself... Oh, poor Seth. He didn't even notice... His nails... Their black. What in the?'  
Laine pulled Seth to the sink and held his hands under the cool running water.

'Black nails...' Laine kept thinking.

Seth grabbed Laine's hand bringing her back from her thoughts. Now was his chance... Slowly snaking his left hand behind Laine's head Seth pulled the band from her hair to set her hair free. The loose curls tumbled down her back in red and brown sweeps. Grabbing a handful of Laine's hair Seth yanked her head back. Laine let out a short yelp. Holding both her wrists with one hand Seth grinned. His eyes flashing yellow and his black talons growing to pierce through the soft silky flesh of Laine's wrists.

"You have no power over me, silly wench. I have power over you and you _will_ do as I say."

At that very moment Laine seemed as though she had shrunk. She was tiny and inferior now. Just low life to be used and discarded. This wench could be used for other things though.

"What ever you are your not Seth. Bring him back!"

Seth laughed. "I am Seth! Can't you see? Its the darkness. I've learned how to control it and use it. Its incredible!"

"No! Your not Seth! Seth wouldn't fall into dar-"

To silence her of such foolish things Seth crushed her lips with his own. Hard and fast. Horror crept over Laine's face and anger flashed into her eyes. Struggling to atleast free one arm would be enough. Her wish was granted. Pulling out one arm had Laine recieving fresh cuts on the wrist from the talons. In one quick move Laine had her fist planted on Seth's face. Taking him off guard. But he was a quick recovery.

As Laine tilted to the right to run Seth was able to reach out and back hand her. The force of the hit slammed Laine into a wall. A small dent and cracks were made in the old wood. With a light thud Laine was on the ground dazed from the blow.

Kads casually walked into the kitchen and looked Seth in the eyes. "Go on... Get outta here. The darkness already has you. We don't need you here."

Seth smirked. "Yeah, I'll leave. But not because you say so. But because Ansem has called me. My damage has been done here and now to claim my reward."

Kads watched him leave and looked down at Laine who was wiping blood and wood chippings off her body.

So Ansem has already made his appearance to Seth. Seems as though the darkness grows rapidly in him...

**ahhhhhhhthatwaslikeincestthelinebreakerisveryangeredwiththesmalldisplaythatwasplayedbeforehimbysethandlaineew**

"You don't have to help me with dinner, Kads. I'm perfectly fine."

Kads shook his head. "You go relax. After that blow you need to take time to recover."

"But its OK. I'm a big girl now. Sure my back hurts and my wrists sting, but that'll feel fine soon."

"Your going to listen to me and rest while I make dinner you unders-"

"No!" Laine yelled as she shoved Kads as hard as she could.

Kads took two steps back from the shove and stared down Laine with eyebrows narrowed.

"I'm not going to listen to you. You have no power over me. I'm the one with the po-" Laine stopped herself as she heard the absurd things coming from her lips. She shook her head and sat in a chair. "No... I'm not like him. I won't be like him. Kads. I'm so sorry. I didn't me-"

"S'ok, sugar. I know how it works. You have a horrible encounter with someone close and you accidentlly begin acting like them. We're only human. Everyone has a dark side."

"The darkness. 'I've learned how to control it and use it...' "

Kads raised an eyebrow at Laine. 'She's beginning to understand... No... Ansem can't have her. She's too innocent for this. Its enough. She's lost everything. All she has left is her heart. I don't want her to lose that too...'

**woahbabybabyscenechangepeoplesthisisthescenechangeihopeyouguyshavefiguredthatoutbynowitsimportantyouknowthis**

"So was that the best dinner you've had?" Kads said as he cleared plates and stacked them for cleaning.

Laine grinned and began the horrid process called washing the dishes. Oh, how the world came to end as the combination of soap and water came forth to shout its victory against bacteria and half-eaten pasta.

"Laine, we have a previous engagement to attend to..." Kads came up behind Laine and spun her around. He put his hands on the sink behind her to cage her in between his body and the sink.

"But my dear Kads, we've already had our dinner." Laine laughed.

Kads leaned his face down towards her's where he was only a whisper away. "But I saw no romance..."

Both of them smiled and tried sneaking small lazy kisses on eachother faces.

"Laine..." Laine peered over Kads's shoulder to see the little girl with the stuffed cat.

"Yeah?"

"Um... Are you and Mr. Kads going to do the love thing?" Becasue Shadix and Nero say you are."

Laine closed her eyes and set her forehead on Kads's shoulder. She began laughing.

"No, Enaudi. We're not. Didn't I tell you to call me just Kads? Mr. Kads makes me feel old."

By the time Laine was done laughing Kads was smiling down at her. "Feel better?"

Laine nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to kill Shadix and Nero."

"No, don't do that."

"Why not? They really deserve it."

"Well, for one that Nero kid is my poker partner. Then Shadix... Well, he's my brother."

Laine's eyes widened. She put her hands on Kads's cheeks and kissed him. "That's wonderful! Now he won't be orphaned anymore!"

"Wow. If I say all these kids are my long lost family, do I get 13 more kisses?"

Laine smiled and smacked a big one on his lips. "No, but I'll give you an A for effort."

With that Kads led Laine into a sweeping kiss.

No, not her. Kads couldn't take Laine into the darkness. She had a life to live. These children have nothing but Laine now. He couldn't take that away from them.

Oh, how perfect he was. With those innocent red eyes. He was a white-haired beauty. Full of surprise and mystery. She couldn't lose him. He was so right for her. But this wasn't right. Sneaking kisses and passing words to eachother while her brother was submerged in darkness. Kads was like a drug. He was always there and he always had her forgetting about everything. About her worries. No. This was too good to be true. She needed to get Seth back. She needed to show him the light.

Laine has to be set free. Ansem can't be allowed to go on with this plan. Not while Laine was involved. He was going to stop Ansem from taking Laine in. He would confront him and put an end to it. Forever. This experiment ends now!

**andthechaptercomestoanendthankyouforreadingitthischapterwasprettyshortbutheytherearesuchthingasshortones**

I love those line breakers. They make me laugh. A warning you all of you! Incest is bad! For those who don't know what incest is, its when brothers and sisters get together. Its not kewl. Ew. So yeah, that is it for my insane rambling!

Love,

PennilessWriter


End file.
